ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunny (BKL)
Sunny is an anodite cousin of Ben and Gwen, another granddaughter of Verdora's. In the future she is a partner in crime with her criminal cousin, Benjamin Levin. Appearance Despite being her eighties, she is still in the form of her teenage self, using her anodite abilities. In her human disguise, Sunny is the spitting image of her cousin Gwen, with the exceptions of her having black hair that hangs free, instead of red hair, and dark blue eyes rather than green eyes. Her lips, height, and facial features are exact to Gwen's. She has a voluptuous figure. She wears a purple T-shirt, a black leather jacket, a black mini-skirt and black leather boots.Like Verdora she is able to switch between her Human and Anodite forms, but unlike Gwen, she does it much more freely. Disguised as her child self, she is again physically identical to Gwen at the age, yet only black hair, dark blue eyes, and purple clothing. Background Like she was in the past she is a free spirit with barely any moral restraints. She chooses to remain the form of herself as a teenager. She has developed a bond with Benjamin, getting along with the trouble-maker. While even developed a slight serious side, she is still a free spirit who will act destructive in the game for joy. This behavior has resulted in a intergalactic restraining order, of 1 light year away from Anodyne. Personality Like she was in the past she is a free spirit with barely any moral restraints. Although she may be carefree most times, she is not to be trifled with when angered. If engaged with her serious side most would either be killed or severely hospitalized. Even beings bigger than her are unprotected from her wrath. She is indeed hateful towards her parents and grandmother for exiling her. Sunny at times seems to be the more trigger happy one of the group, causing havoc the first chance she gets. She prefers to indulge the thrill of crime, rather than the business of it. Sports a slasher smile and reminisces about the chaos she makes. The quote-unquote, "enthusiasm" of the gang if one would. The only ones spared from such are Benjamin and Aron. If she comes across an individual she likes, she may stop to act flirtatious and ditzy, much to the chagrin of Benjamin and Aron during jobs. When snapped out of it, she most likely forgets about the individual. Powers and Abilities She is a very powerful anodite. After a century of mastered her powers she is even on a higher level than Gwen. Within her human form she even posses enhance strength capable of bruising a tetramand. In her Anodite form, she, like Verdona, is able to use her hair-like tentacles for a variety of purposes, such as grasping beings and objects; and offensively attacking others. Using her alternated size as an anodite, she is even capable of engaging a To'kustar in combat. Biography As time went by, she progressed in training with her powers, decades of mastering them. After mastering her powers, she had somewhat matured...somewhat. She still continued to cause trouble on anodyne. Up until the point where her parents and grandmother went to the extreme: she was exiled from anodyne for life, restraining order of 1 light year from anodyne. She fled to earth as a home. As a means of humor, she shifted to the form of the child-self of her human disguise. She chose this form as she met her young cousin, Benjamin Levin, at the family reunion. The two cousin easily got along, forming a mischievous bond. Joining the duo of Benjamin and Aron, the formation of their troublesome gang was complete. And Bellwood was in for some activity. She had chosen residence in Undertown, living in an apartment with Benjamin's friend Aron. She and Aron allowed Benjamin to live with them when he ran away from home. The trio carried on a criminal lifestyle for cash and thrills. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia *Her personality somewhat functions as a darker version of Gwen's. *She is now exiled from anodyne *Criminal rap sheet: Assault and battering, destruction of property, public disturbance, participant in unlicensed fight clubs, hospitalization of plumbers, and associate of Benjamin Levin. Category:Villains [[]] Category:Anodites Category:Females Category:Benjamin Levin